Файл:Drop It Like It's Hot by Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell Interscope
Описание SUBSCRIBE: http://bit.ly/Vm6R25 Intro Snooooooooooop.. Snooooooooooop.. - Snoop Dogg When the pimp's in the crib ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at ya Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot And if a nigga get a attitude Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on - Pharrell Williams Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams? Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs The interior like suicide wrist red I can excercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit Trying to ask me shit When my niggaz fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit You should think about it, take a second Matter fact, you should take four B And think before you fuck wit lil skateboard P Chorus - Snoop Dogg I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that Da Big Bo$$ Dogg, yeah I had to do that I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play I cut so much you thought I was a DJ scratches ""two!"" - ""one!"" - ""yep, three!"" S-N double O-P, D-O double G I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it See I specialize in making all the girls get naked So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside We got a world premiere right here, now get live! So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo Chorus - Snoop Dogg I'm a Bad Boy, wit a lotta ho's Drive my own cars, and wear my own clothes I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$ Big Snoop Dogg, yeah he's so sharp On the TV screen and in the magazines If you play me close, you're on a red beam Oh you got a gun so you wanna pop back? AK47 now nigga, stop that! Cement shoes, now I'm on the move You're family's crying, now you on the news They can't find you, and now they miss you Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to Subscribe nigga, get yo issue Baby come close, let me see how you get loose! Chorus Outro Snooooooooooop. Snooooooooooop.. About Interscope Geffen A&M Records: Combining the legacies of three of the most influential record labels in modern music history, Interscope Geffen A&M Records embarked on a new tradition of musical achievement with its unification on January 1, 1999. Headed by Chairman Jimmy Iovine, Interscope Geffen A&M is a major force in global music, developing chart- topping artists across a wide range of musical genres including rock, rap, pop and alternative. Interscope Geffen A&M Records is part of Universal Music Group, the world's largest music company. This is the official YouTube channel of Interscope. Connect with Interscope Online: Visit Interscope Website: http://bit.ly/UAUjqB Follow Interscope on Facebook: http://on.fb.me/WzHwSF Follow Interscope on Twitter: http://bit.ly/We2aLI Check Interscope Music Online: 50 Cent: http://bit.ly/T77ik9 OneRepublic: http://bit.ly/T77wYv Yeah Yeah Yeahs: http://bit.ly/YgdF3V will.i.am: http://bit.ly/Vm7Zmt Skylar Grey: http://bit.ly/14t9JBh Jessie Ware: http://bit.ly/TTErSe Drop It Like It's Hot by Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell | Interscope http://www.youtube.com/user/InterscopeGeffenAM Категория:Видео